Hope Has Come
by Kels2011
Summary: Brooke Davis comes to spend the rest of her highschool years in Tree Hill with her Aunt Karen. Where she falls in love with Lucus Scott. MAJOR brucus minor brathan some naley some rathan.
1. Be Somebody

**Disclaimer: Mark created One Tree Hill, this is just a ****fanfic**

Note: Karen is not related to lucus, dan, Nathan or anyone but brooke.She is Brooke's aunt.

Also, Nathan and Lucus are brothers and Deb and Dan scott are their parents.

_Flashbacks are in the style of writing_

Hope Has Come

Chapter 1"Be Somebody"

_"When I was only seventeen couldn't wait for twenty-one."_Corey Smith's twenty-one stormed through the speakers of Brooke's little car.

"Aint that right, "moaned seventeen year old Brooke Davis. This brunette, cheery, New Yorker Resident was on her many painful hour car ride to Tree Hill, North Carolina, also known as hell hole for Brooke. Living with her loving, old, single, but strict aunt, Karen. Tree Hill was the past for Brooke from visiting every summer and spring break, but now Brooke has to live there with all of her regrets pouring on top of her.

Brooke sighed as she passes the green sign stating that she was in fact in Tree Hill. Soon enough she found herself pulling her baby blue volkswagen into Karen's driveway. It took Brooke moments to gain enough energy to raise herself from her small vehicle.

"Well, this is defiantly an upgrade," Brooke sarcastically smirked about her new home.

It didn't take long until Karen rushed outside to greet her one and only favorite niece. "Brooke!" Brooke smiled slightly as Karen crushed her with a heavy hug. "How are you? It feels like I haven't seen you in years."

"I'm fine Karen, really. It's only been 11 months." Brooke said softly. "Thank you again for letting me stay until I graduate."

_"Brooke, there's no other choice. If you stay here peo__ple are going to ask question people are going to talk__ You know how it is in New York, news travels fast.__ We already had to keep you out of school for nine months and your mother pretended like it was hers!__ What else are we supposed to do? Keep you locked up from the-__" Brooke's__ father started but Brooke had cut him off._

_"I know, I know dad.__ But I want him. Can we just stop talking about it? I'm still trying to recover."Brooke slightly said._

_"The painful tears are never going away." Brooke's father started again. "You're going to Tree Hill to restart your life, and that's final."_

_Brooke started to burst into heavy tears._

"I am so glad you're living here, really. You're going to be like my daughter! This also means I'm going to have to lay down some ground rules." Brooke's smile faded. "This isn't going to be like New York, and you're going to have to get used to it." Karen said cheerfully.

"Oh, shocker there." Brooke muttered under her breath.

"Thank you again, but actually do you mind if you show me to my room. I am really tired and wouldn't mind to go to bed early." Brooke suggested

"Oh of course sweetie." Karen said slightly stepping into her small but beautiful home.

"This is it" Karen said while opening up Brooke's new door to her room. Brooke smiled. "I know it's not much, no one has ever actually used this room, so you are more than welcome to paint and do whatever teenagers do. Just make yourself at home." Karen smiled. "Oh, dinner's at 7. I'll make sure to wake you." Karen said while leaving the teenager to take in her new surroundings.

"This is just great." Brooke sighed as plopping onto her new bed. "I have got to get out of here." Brooke looked at her cell phone to see what time it was. It read 2:54. "Ah, I have time to go explore." Brooke got up to walk towards the door separating her room to the outside. Brooke walked outside and started to walk to the one place she knew, the river court.

Walking up to the river court, Brooke noticed one male teenager playing basketball by himself. It took a few moments for the teenager to realize someone was standing near him. Right then, they both recognized each other.

"Nathan.." Brooke started.

"Brooke, what, how, why. You should have called." Nathan started but only to see Brooke running in the other direction. "Brooke wait!"


	2. Ache For You

_Flashbacks in this style of writing_

Chapter 2

"Ache For You"

"Brooke wait up" Nathan shouted running towards Brooke's direction.

"What do you want now Nathan?" Brooke sobbed.

"I just want to talk."

"You want to talk?" Brooke practically screamed. "What about 11 months ago, why didn't you talk then?"

"Brooke, it was one summer, you know it didn't mean anything." Nathan argued

"Anything? Nathan, I gave myself up for you." Brooke started to sob even harder.

"What do you want me to do Brooke? Give up my whole entire life just because you are back in Tree Hill?"

"No Nathan, I just don't want you to make my life any harder than it already is. You have no idea at all what I have been going through."Brooke sighed.

"God Brooke. Then tell me, what has gotten you so upset just seeing me?"

It took Brooke a while to gain up enough courage to tell Nathan the truth. "This is hard Nathan, I didn't want to have to do this."

"Do what?" Nathan started to raise his voice. "Brooke, you are not making any sence."

"You have a son Nathan." Brooke sobbed. "His name is James Daniel Scott." Nathan just looked at her blankly. "But we call him Jamie."

"You are just now telling me this?"

"It's not like that Nathan!" Brooke sobbed

"This has been you're plan all along, coming to tree hill to dump all of your new York drama on me. Telling me I have a child when you perfectly well know you don't have. Look at you, you're skinnier then ever. No way you had a baby." Nathan muttered. "Just stop lying Brooke, it's not making you anything better."

Brooke was sobbing even harder as she reached to her lower pocket of her jeans for a photo she carried around with her. "He has your eyes Nate. Don't you see it? He needs you."

"I don't know Brooke, how do I know your not lying?"

"How can I prove it to you" Brooke whispered.

"Show him to me, let me meet him."

"You don't understand do you?" Brooke slightly muttered. "My parents are keeping me from him, that's why I need you. Please Nathan. He's your son, and he needs you. I need you."

"I don't know Brooke, this is junior year anymore…we are about to be seniors."

"I know Nathan, but please. He needs you in his life, I need you."

"How do we get him?" Nathan finally gave in. Brooke started to smile, she had a plan.


End file.
